Macbeth
Macbeth, known by the codename Midnight, is the new Guild Master of the Oración Seis: a Dark Guild composed of highly powerful Mages whose goal was to find a Magic known as Nirvana, a very destructive power that was sealed away long ago. After the rebirth of the Oración Seis, Macbeth referred to himself as Brain II. Profile and Stats *'Alias': Midnight *'Origin': Fairy Tail *'Classification': Human, Dark Mage, Oración Seis Guild Master *'Gender': Male *'Height': 175 cm (5'9") *'Weight': 52 kg (114 lbs) *'Skin Color': Pale *'Eye Color': Black *'Hair Color': Black/White *'Attire': Gray fur-trimmed, olive green coat, a black, high-collared, leather vest with light-colored trim, leather brown belt with an oval buckle, brown chocker, pale slacks with leather bands, and dark shoes *'Alignment': Bad *'Status': Active *'Powers and Abilities': Reflector, Darkness Magic, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Enhanced Reflexes, Immense Magic Power *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Invisible Scythe, Spiral Pain, Dark Rondo, Genesis Zero *'Weaknesses': His illusions can be easily broken in several circumstances. Power Ranking *'Class': SS-Class *'Attack Potency': Small Town level *'Speed': At least Hypersonic+ *'Lifting Strength': Unknown *'Striking Strength': Class GJ *'Durability': Small Town level *'Stamina': Superhuman *'Range': Several Meters *'Intelligence': Gifted *'Fighting Ability': Expert (Macbeth appears to have practiced unarmed combat during the seven years which followed the temporary disappearance of Tenrou Island. As the leader of Reborn Oración Seis, he has achieved enough physical prowess to fight toe-to-toe with a melee specialist, such as someone the likes of Natsu Dragneel, for a fair amount of time. He was shown using his Darkness Magic to enhance the power of punches and kicks, highly reminiscent of how Natsu himself uses his own Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, even managing to overwhelm Natsu utilizing such a method) Appearance Macbeth is a very lean, slightly effeminate young man with short spiky black hair on the top, and longer, straight white hair on the bottom; he has long strands of white hair framing either side of his face, with the right strand, in particular, being tied by a small string in five sections. Midnight's lower eyelashes are very prominent, and he wears dark eyeliner and plum-colored lipstick. Macbeth's red Oración Seis mark is located on his right shoulder, and he wears dark nail polish. Macbeth wears a gray fur-trimmed, olive green coat, over a black, high-collared, leather vest with light-colored trim and a leather brown, oval buckled belt around his waist, a brown chocker, pale slacks with leather bands around the thighs, and dark shoes for footwear. Personality Macbeth is best described in the simplest manner as prideful and arrogant. He seems to believe that his power is absolute, or, at least, greater than anyone else's: in battle, he often expresses boredom with his opponent's lack of strength, leading Macbeth to exude an air of superiority and arrogance. However, Macbeth does speak amiably to others, as seen when he addresses his guild members though he does not necessarily extend the same courtesy to non-guild members. He seems to be sadistic and cruel; when he finds a strong opponent, he will make them suffer. He is also afraid of his foster father Brain, as when he was defeated, Macbeth expressed his fear at the thought of Brain abandoning him. In spite of his seeming reverence of Brain, Macbeth is eventually disillusioned by Brain's manipulation, coming to realize that Brain only viewed him and his guild members to be pawns to seal Zero. History Plot Abilities Reflector: Reflector is Macbeth's exclusive Magic, which has the ability to reflect, distort and twist all manner of objects, save for living things, such as human beings. Reflector is an extremely powerful Magic which has received praise from the former member of the Ten Wizard Saints, Jellal Fernandes, who, while he was in a weakened state, fell to it. Macbeth claimed that his use of it made him the strongest member of Oración Seis, surpassing even Brain. However, in truth, he is second only to Brain's alternate personality: Zero. *'Invisible Scythe': By twisting the air, Macbeth is capable of generating ethereal slashes which he can send flying at his opponents. Both their size and the numbers of generated blades can be greatly varied, ranging from barrages of small attacks to single, devastating cutting moves which he generates by waving his hands, and which are strong enough to effortlessly slice through solid stone buildings, cleanly bifurcating them. *'Distort Shield': Macbeth's ability to twist everything makes it very difficult to hit him, as he can freely distort any incoming attack to negate their effects, even turning them against the very same opponents who originally employed it. He is capable of reflexively invoking this defensive spell even whilst asleep. (Unnamed) *'Spiral Pain': A powerful spell which Macbeth initiates by swiping one of his arms before himself, the index finger stretched, and the others bent, as if he was pointing to something. This prompts the intended target, located some meters away from Macbeth himself, to be caught within a vortex of distorted air, which inflicts heavy damage upon them, seemingly striking them with incredible brute force, covering them in bruises and shattering armors as resistant as Erza Scarlet's Heaven's Wheel Armor, leaving her afterward. *'Invisibility': Macbeth refracts the light around him, becoming invisible and at the same time being shown capable of levitating in midair, appearing and disappearing as though as he was teleporting. (Unnamed) *'Illusions': By refracting light, Macbeth is capable of generating visual illusions. This peculiar use of his Reflector Magic is the source behind Midnight's codename: during his battle with Erza Scarlet, he used an illusion to make it appear as though he turned into a massive, powerful monster who was capable of both overpowering and completely brutalizing both Erza and Jellal; he resorted to employ such means just as a clock struck midnight, claiming that at said hour Reflector is at its strongest. However, as it is a visual illusion, this spell is ineffective against those with artificial eyes. (Unnamed) Darkness Magic: A type of Magic that Macbeth has learned during the seven year disbandment of the Oración Seis. According to himself, he sacrificed the future in which he would be reunited with his "father" in order to attain this power. Macbeth uses this Magic the same way that Brain did, allowing him to cast dark Magic Power in different forms to attack his targets. Trying to become like his "father", Macbeth also learned to use Zero's most powerful spell: Genesis Zero. *'Dark Rondo': Macbeth gathers Darkness Magic and then fires it at his opponent. Macbeth's particularly utilizes Reflector in conjunction with this spell, thereby preventing it from being evaded or deflected. *'Dark Capriccio': Macbeth fires drilling beams of darkness that can pierce through defenses from every direction. (Unnamed) *'Genesis Zero': Macbeth first gathers Darkness Magic on his hands and summons thousands of black phantoms to strike his target. The phantoms, once they make contact, completely engulf Macbeth's foe, dragging them into a world of nothingness. Immense Magic Power: As a member of the Oración Seis, one of the three most powerful Dark Guilds in the Balam Alliance, Macbeth boasts an immense amount of Magic Power, rivaling that of an experienced S-Class Mage. His Magic Power is dark green when exerted. Relationships * Battles * Trivia *Macbeth's original character design seems to be influenced by Visual Kei, evident by his striking makeup and elaborate clothes. *Despite Macbeth calling Brain his father, they are actually not blood-related, as he was once a slave child of the Tower of Heaven. Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Guild Master Category:Oración Seis Members Category:Former Members of Reborn Oración Seis Category:Fairy Tail Characters Category:Antagonists